The Space Probe Disintegration
"The Space Probe Disintegration" is the twelfth episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, January 8, 2015. Summary The girls take Leonard and Sheldon shopping while Raj worries about his contribution to a space probe operating. Extended Plot With Leonard and Sheldon playing a board game, the girls want them to agree to do something they want to do. The girls feel like they always do the compromising. They turn down both horseback riding and ice skating. At Howard and Bernadette's Apartment, Raj is worried about the Horizon space craft. It has landed and he is worried about an experiment he designed working. The other guys are still wondering what to do. First they talk about seeing the Philharmonic, play and finally they decide on shopping, Penny's favorite past-time. Raj is getting more nervous and starts making basket shots into the waste can assuming that the space probe will operate based upon the success of his shots. He makes all of them. Sheldon and Leonard are sitting outside the dressing rooms. Sheldon wonders why girls make such a production about buying clothes. His mother has his sent from the Walmart in Houston. They are also unhappy that they have no cell phone service in the store. They start to play an invisible board game and end up talking about how much they compromise for each other. Also, Amy has taught Sheldon to drive, but he doesn't want to take away Leonard's purpose in life. Penny and Amy are trying on clothes. Amy also does everything Penny wants to do and if she got any other friends, she would do the same thing. Penny tells her that she is great. She is smart, has great friends, a boyfriend, but no sense of style. Penny agrees to do what Amy wants to do, and that's basket weaving at the Crafts Festival Museum. Leonard and Sheldon still talking compromise. Leonard hasn't moved in with Penny because the last time he mentioned it, Sheldon ran away. Sheldon can't think of a life without his best friend in it. They both start to cry and Sheldon tells him that he should move out if that what he really wants to do. They agree that he should do it in stages and the two nights a week at Penny's apartment gets reduced to once a week. Also Leonard can whistle in the apartment when Sheldon is not there. Howard takes Raj to a Hindu temple to get his mind of the space probe. Raj discusses religion and how people should be treated until someone hits his car with their car door. He yells at an older Indian man. In the middle of this, Howard gets a message and tells Raj that the probe is working fine. Raj calms down. The other guys are making baskets and Leonard doesn't find it boring. Sheldon is not making a basket; he's making a 16th century Chinese warrior hat. Finally, Leonard and Penny are celebrating their new life living together in Penny's apartment. Sheldon sleeping on the couch calls out for them to keep the noise down. Notes *'Title Reference:' Refers to Raj's mental state over the success of his part of a space probe mission. *Taping date: December 9, 2014 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on January, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery New horizons.jpg|Horizons space probe that Raj is worried about. References *http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Trinabeana78 Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Penny has a job Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:The Big Bang Theory